The Only Male Fog
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: Before the end of the war, battlecruiser Renown told my people of the most unique of the Fog...


_**The Only Male Fog**_

_I actually had the idea for this story months ago. However, the Hard Drive the half-started document was located on broke down and you can imagine how peeved I was to lose much of my work (including HTTYD and Sisterly Bonds). I don't like starting over, so it's likely been a while since I first started re-writing this._

It all seems like yesterday when the war with the Fog was raging. When we could not traverse the seas and skies. I had never been on an aeroplane, never sailed even a rowboat… I suppose we were fortunate the Fog never detected the Channel tunnel or Great Britain would have descended into anarchy. But I knew things were changing when a Fog ship sailed into port one day and offered us its friendship.

Despite our initial suspicion, over time, we grew to welcome the battlecruiser _Renown_ and she became a common sight, docked at the port. She would tell us about the battles at sea, the progress of the war and the feats of Blue Steel. Chihaya Gunzou and his band of merry men, women and ships became legend not just in our town, but throughout England. Thus, Britain once again had a ship to fly its flag, the ensign of the Royal Navy which _Renown_ proudly wore.

But one day on a scheduled stop-over, she failed to appear. For many months, Britain worried for _Renown_, some even declaring the national symbol of hope lost to the Fog Originalists. It was amazing just how much the people of our nation cared for her, a ship who had once been the enemy.

Then, overnight, she returned, nine months overdue. She was badly damaged and she sagged into the arms of one of the dockworkers who came to her aide. She wailed in despair, surprising us. She had always been such a strong figure. As alarms sounded with the detection of an unknown Fog vessel entering port, she stood up and activated her self-destruct,

"They will never take me..."

_

"_Bismarck… Bismarck, it is imperative that I speak with you… BISMARCK!"_

Bismarck's mental model flashed into existence, greatcoat draped over her shoulders. The stylish locks of black hair falling so low that it touched the floor. Harsh amber eyes sought out the one who had summoned her over the Link. There, sitting at the table, already sipping tea, was Yamato. Bismarck knew it was Yamato given the fact her mental model was blacked out, a true shadow. Her features were featureless, blank empty eyes, lips that were barely visible. Of all the Fog, Yamato's mental model was the most mysterious.

"Sit." Came the disembodied command. Bismarck obeyed, throwing her greatcoat over the back of the chair in the process. But she didn't pick up the cup in front of her.

"I am here, Yamato. What is you wish to be done?" Bismarck flinched as Yamato suddenly tossed the cup and saucer to the floor, smashing into pieces.

"The Fog is changing, Bismarck. _Kongou_ has lost all reason and left the Fleet," Bismarck felt a mute rage building up inside of her, but her disciplined mind restrained it, "_Ise_ has had to assume command of Eastern Patrol Fleet 1. And you know who's behind all this… don't you?"

Bismarck sneered, "401… Hyuga… Haruna… Chihaya Gunzou." She spat the last name in disgust, "I find it hard to control just how sickening I find them."

"I concur," Yamato responded, "I-401, Takao and the other defectors have gone against everything that has been programmed into them. They will be dealt with in time. But we must be cautious. Every Fog who comes in contact with Gunzou subsequently defects. You must limit exposure."

Bismarck was caught off-guard,

"I must? You mean…"

Yamato nodded robotically,

"Yes. Intelligence suggests that Blue Steel is moving to the Atlantic. It would be prudent to improve defences around both the Panama and Suez Canals."

"I will order _Averof, Roma_ and _Iowa_ to reinforce the exits. They shall not get past."

"See that they don't. We cannot allow the Scarlet Fleet to be corrupted by emotions."

With that, Yamato disappeared from the room, leaving Bismarck to contemplate everything the Supreme Flagship had told her. She smirked as thoughts of destroying the traitors filled her mind.

And then, the room was empty, waiting for the next set of occupants to arrive.

_So I started this back in May, but of course I have been side-tracked. What you see here is a slightly different approach to how I originally wrote this prologue. It's a lot darker IMO, but I did not include a apart about how Yamato keeps all of her flagships in line. I decided that part just didn't seem right, but I will include elements of it later on._

_For those of you coming from my other stories, here's how things will go:_

_Sisterly Bonds first. Don't expect anything until January latest. Got to figure the next step and try not to suck._

_Lone Warrior comes after that. I want to get the harder stuff out of the way first, I'm also going to have to watch HTTYD2 to get some fresh inspiration._

_Then it will be Defilement._

_I'm going to need a pre-reader for all three. I did have GobHobblin for Defilement, but he seems to have other problems._

_Please note that I am still suffering from depression, so updates are still going to infrequent. I'm literally only doing this because I'm bored as fuck._


End file.
